ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:The True Reason For The Unfinished Love Affair
Aramaki: What are your impressions of the international counter-terrorism conference? This time was your second visit to the SAS? Motoko: Well, the expertise that gave us the world's first cyberized unit is flourishing. I have to admit, though, I'm getting fed up with their stuffy ways. Aramaki: Hm. Motoko: Hey, Chief. You wanna go do something today? Aramaki: Sorry, but there's someplace I have to go. Motoko: What's this? Aramaki: An old friend of mine works here. The woman is a wine fund broker. Motoko: A wine fund? Aramaki: It's a form of asset management where wine is purchased and held in trust using the customer's deposits. Since it's difficult to duplicate or even closely reproduce the aroma and flavor of natural wine it's an easy choice for speculation. With wine, vintage means everything. So its value steadily increases as the years go by. That makes it a sound investment. In two hours, come pick me up. Consider yourself at liberty until then. Motoko: Hmm. An old friend, huh? Let's go. SA: The True Reason for the Unfinished Love Affair; ANGELS' SHARE Seymour: I just closed up the shop. How long has it been, two years? Aramaki: It came as a surprise when you suddenly left politics, and emigrated to England. Seymour: I'm more interested in business than politics at the moment. Aramaki: I see. And you had something to ask? Seymour: Hm, you're still impatient as always. All right, then. You see, the fact of the matter is I believe that some upper manager at the bank is helping the Mafia with laundering money. Aramaki: You have proof? You'll need hard evidence. Seymour: There's a file in the management registry that has been cleverly disguised. It has a tough barrier, so I can't tell what's inside. However, it's probably a secret ledger. Aramaki: So, is that the bank scheme? First they convert the Mafia's money into wine, then store it, and convert it back into currency when the wine goes up in value? Seymour: There has to be a third party, also someone mediating between the two. Unfortunately, I have no clue as to who it might be. If I can simply gather enough evidence, the police could arrest the entire lot. So, will you help me? I'd like you to work with me to find out who the middle man is. I hate having to feign ignorance while taking part in this dirty affair. Aramaki: But this is England. It's completely out of my jurisdiction. I'd be guilty of abuse of power. And I... Seymour: "... mustn't act out of personal feelings." That used to be your favorite phrase. Aramaki: That's right. Seymour: I know. I shouldn't be surprised. Don't worry, I understand. Consider the subject closed. It has been too long. Let's catch up and gab about the good old days. Aramaki: Hmm... Guard: Ah, excuse me, gentlemen. I'm sorry, but it's after business hours. We're closed. Ehh! Seymour: Huh!? Robber 1: Go make yourself useful and see if there's anybody else around. Seymour: What was that? Aside from the security guard, we should be the only ones in the building. Aramaki: I think it came from the front entrance. Seymour: Huh! Robber 2: Well, well. Don't move now. Robber 1: This thing's packed with details of their backroom deals. It's more than enough to break us free of the mob. Seymour: How'd you get through our system security? Robber 1: When we left the mob, I took one of their barrier breakers with me. Aha! Okay, looks like the good stuff is kept on shelf E-5. You wait here and watch them. Robber 1: Ah, there it is. E-2, E-3, E-4... Huh? There's no E-5! Damn! Every type of wine except the one I want! SWAT Leader: What's that, sir? A bank robbery? Police Chief: You know which branch. Chances are the lady bank president and security guard are being held hostage. SWAT Leader: That could be a problem, sir. Police Chief: On the contrary, it's a blessing in disguise. If you surround them, they're likely to hole themselves up. Retrieving the ledger is your top priority. Accidents are common during raids. A few casualties are unavoidable. SWAT Leader: Understood, sir. Assemble Squad 3 for an emergency meeting. Robber 2: Hm? The cops! Aramaki: Mm? Uh...! Hey, dumbass at the window! Robber 2: Me? Aramaki: Of course, you. Get on over here. Robber 2: What, old man? Shut... Gwaaugh! Robber 1: What's that noise! What's going on!? Robber 2: Uh... Aagh!? SWAT Leader: Well? Sniper: I can't verify the target. SWAT Leader: Damn, missed our chance. Robber 1: Snipers!? How'd the cops get here so fast? You two are behind this! Now you've screwed things up! Aramaki: You must have cut off all means of contact to the outside yourself. At present all our land lines are severed, and our cyber-comms have even been jammed. They're useless. The one possible explanation... but with all the power turned off, that thing still maintains a link to the outside world. Seymour: It's odd, though. English financial institutions carry a fundamental distrust of the police. Our own security system here in fact is connected to a private company. If any breach was detected, the security company ought to respond first. Aramaki: Uh. Now, it's all becoming clear as to who the go-between is for the Mafia and your bank, wouldn't you say? Seymour: Huh...! Motoko: Hmm... Wine, huh? Saleswoman: Are you looking for a gift? Motoko: No... Well, um... Maybe I'll take this. Saleswoman: What occasion or type of person is it for? I can wrap it to suit the event or personal taste. Motoko: You don't have to wrap it up. Motoko: Ah...? Robber 1: Don't gimme that crap! Since when do the cops get involved over wine deals? Just what the hell is going on, huh!? Aramaki: You didn't hear gunfire when they shot at your friend. Because you use a silencer when you plan to assassinate your target. You're in quite a dangerous situation here. I'm guessing that you can't go back to your organization, and even if you surrender to police, your safety isn't guaranteed. Robber 2: Hold on! We got two hostages for insurance. They wouldn't do anything that could put you at risk. Aramaki: Wrong! We're not worth squat to you as hostages. Seymour: You are saying they'll try to eliminate us along with them? Aramaki: That's my guess. They'll get rid of anyone who they think might have learned about the ledger's existence. It's secrecy 101. Handle it anyway you want afterwards. Motoko: I'm an officer with the Japanese police. My chief of command might be inside there. I'm asking you for disclosure of the situation and your help for a joint rescue operation. SWAT Leader: Denied! We will handle situations that occur within our jurisdiction, ma'am. Interfere again and I'll slap you in cuffs! Motoko: Times like this really drive home how much we rely on the Chief's ability to pull strings for us. Robber 1: I say we got to... Aramaki: We have to cooperate. Show me all the weapons that you've got. Robbers: Huh? Aramaki: If you have a map, that, too. Then, we'll throw a plan together Robber 1: Say what? Are you senile!? You understand that you're a hostage, right? Aramaki: Take it easy. We don't want to sit here and wait to get killed either. If you two provide the weapons, I'll provide the brains. There's no time. Let's hurry up. Robber 2: Even the damn press is here. Aramaki: The Major, no doubt. They'll find it difficult to use methods of forced entry like explosives or snipers with the world watching. Robber 1: Okay, old man, we did like you wanted us to. So, now what? Aramaki: I seem to recall, you had one hand grenade. Robber 1: I don't know what you're up to, but let's get something straight. I don't trust you. Try anything dumb... Aramaki: We need to gain enough time to make our getaway. Over there is the point of entry. That's their only way in here. We're going to booby-trap it. SWAT Leader: Let's go! C'mon! Reporter: Police are trying to confirm one theory which suggests that this may be an action planned by the IRA... SWAT Leader: The media got here faster than I expected. Guess we'll have to storm the place after all... SWAT: Personnel are in position, sir! SWAT Leader: We obtained the security camera feed from the bank and we were able to pull two IDs, both of them bank employees are the hostages. We believe the others to be members of a criminal group. Commit this data to memory. Listen up! If there's any sign of resistance, use extreme force! And above all, I want the hostages retrieved unharmed. But, if there's an unexpected hitch, that's a shame. SWAT: Hey, the area past here has been cordoned off. Motoko: I have a personal matter that maybe you could help me with. SWAT: What do you mean... personal? Robber 1: All right, we did what you said. But are you sure you want it rigged this way? Aramaki: It'll be fine. Robber 2: What'll we do next? Aramaki: Move the security guard you knocked out. If we leave him, he'll be in danger when they storm the place. Robber 2: How does that old fart know so much about this stuff? Robber 1: How the hell should I know! Aramaki: After you're finished with him, I want you to save the hidden account files you two opened. Robbers: Huh? Aramaki: Well, we've done all we could to buy ourselves some time. On that note, we'd better start getting ready to make our own escape. SWAT Leader: They put a bomb at the front entrance? That's idiotic. We're going in through the apartment complex next door to the bank. I'll take point this time. Stay sharp and prepare! SWAT: Commander! SWAT Leader: Wha-What is it! SWAT: It's wine! SWAT Leader: What! SWAT: Wine, sir. Looks pretty old, too. SWAT Leader: You idiots! Where are the perps! SWAT: Commander! SWAT Leader: Find them? SWAT: We found one that we think as a hostage! SWAT: Matching against records. He's the bank security guard. He's unconscious, but there's no sign of injury. SWAT Leader: Hm? The sewers? They got away while they made us think they were holed up inside. You men, go secure all sewer exits behind the building. The rest of us will continue pursuit. SWAT: Commander... SWAT Leader: Get the bomb squad. This hostage is rigged with explosives. Crap! The bomb at the entrance was just a decoy? What a dirty way to buy time! Motoko: If I were the Chief, how would I escape after doing that? SWAT Leader: Hurry up and get that off him! What the hell? SWAT: It's an ordinary alarm clock. SWAT Leader: It's just a dummy!? What do the other pursuit teams report!? Have you caught the perps at the sewer exit!? SWAT: We've sealed off every passage, sir. There's nowhere left for them to run. SWAT Leader: We brought every possible way out of the sewers, but there's no sign of them. It's as if they've vanished into thin air. Police Chief: Don't be a moron. Expend your search area to every nook and cranny along the river. Capture them no matter what. You got that? Bastards. Where in hell did they go? Motoko: Hm... Well, well. What would you have done if I hadn't figured out where you went? Aramaki: Oh, but I knew you would. Motoko: Sorry I'm so late, but it took Sherlock Holmes and his crew a long time to clear out. Or maybe I should have waited a little longer, hm? Aramaki: If you'd been much longer, a lot of wines that are sensitive to temperature and humidity would've been ruined. We had to remove a number of them. Motoko: Hmm. A hidden wine cellar, huh? Aramaki: Yes. Apparently, they prefer to store their choice wines separately. Gentlemen, forget about the wine for now. Because if you do, we'll be lenient and let you go this time. We did find the secret account documents thanks to you. Robbers: Huh!? Aramaki: What do you say? Aren't you grateful to walk away from the situation with your lives? It's your choice. Robbers: Uh... Motoko: Chief, are you sure you wanna turn those two loose? Their robbery attempt was foiled, but they're still criminals. Aramaki: Hmm. Well, I suppose it's none of our business. It's out of our jurisdiction. Motoko: Mm-hm. Police Chief: They haven't found 'em yet? Uh! Were they captured? Secretary: Uh, chief. A man named Aramaki is here to see you, sir. Police Chief: What? Aramaki: These records document every past illegal deal you've been involved in and prove your ties to organized crime. It was a clever laundering method that didn't leave a trace, however, you should have shown more respect for human life. Police Chief: W-Where, where the hell have you been hiding out this whole time, huh!? Aramaki: I believe there's a saying you have here in England, "In Vino Veritas" which means, "The truth is in the wine." Aramaki: We gave the files to your local authorities. It's a starting point. They'll probably carry on with the investigation. Seymour: I'm sorry I got you caught up in this mess. But I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so much. Aramaki: My involvement was accidental so don't you worry about it. Well, I suppose I ought to be going now. Ah, please give my regards to your husband. Seymour: Huh? Oh, the ring... I planned on keeping this a secret forever, but the truth is I didn't get married back then. I came here in the first place, because I needed a change in my life. I only wear this to keep the men at bay. Could... you delay your trip home for a day? Aramaki: No. I wish I could, but there's a mountain of work waiting for me. Seymour: Oh... Then, allow me to give you this as a small token of my gratitude. Although I had hoped to drink it with you. Aramaki: Hm? Seymour: Don't worry. This one is out of my own collection. Motoko: You know I really won't mind if you wanna push our return back by a day, Chief. Aramaki: Some human relationships, just like fine wine, need time to mature. Don't read too much into it. Motoko: Uh-huh? Aramaki: Customs won't permit me to carry this out of the country. Major, would you have a glass with me back at the hotel? Motoko: Perfect! Just by coincidence, look what I bought this afternoon. Aramaki: Hm, always prepared. Category:Transcripts